Commercial aircraft utilize different passenger seating configurations and designs. Historically, aircraft passenger seats have been manufactured using heavy and bulky materials that satisfy certain structural design requirements and passenger comfort requirements. In this regard, conventional aircraft passenger seats include a number of relatively heavy metal components. Such components can contribute a significant amount to the overall weight of an aircraft, particularly when the aircraft includes seats for hundreds of passengers. Weight reduction is becoming increasingly important in modern aircraft design. A reduction in the weight of the aircraft structure may allow the aircraft to carry more fuel, thus extending the flight range. A reduction in the weight of the aircraft structure may also allow the aircraft to carry additional passengers and/or cargo, thus increasing the potential profitability of the aircraft.
The amount of legroom and personal space in a commercial aircraft influences the overall comfort of the passenger. The size of the passenger seats and the number of seat rows determines the amount of legroom and personal space for a given aircraft. In practice, the bulky materials and thick padding utilized in conventional aircraft passenger scats consume precious cabin space that could otherwise be used for increased legroom and/or used for additional rows of seats. Unfortunately, such bulky materials are usually necessary for structural support and thick padding is usually necessary to provide sufficient cushioning for the seated passengers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a lightweight passenger seat for aircraft applications. In addition, it is desirable to have a passenger seat for aircraft applications having a smaller fore-aft dimension relative to conventional passenger seat designs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.